The Sacred Ten
by RavenNightshade98
Summary: A group of people copying the Akatsuki have formed, with even more power than the Akatsuki. To save their villages the Kages resurrect The Sacred Ten to fight this copy cat Akatsuki. Karasu, the Sage of Six Paths duaghter, struggles a bit after being asleep for thousands of years.
1. Karasu

Naruto sat in his personal study with his friend Gaara, reading the papers he recently discovered.

"Back when the Sage of Six Paths was alive, he sealed away the ten best warriors in the land. They came to be known as The Sacred Ten." He read aloud.

"They seem to be scattered all over the countries. Each spot is marked by what appears to be a tailed beast, but none that I've ever seen before." Said Gaara who was pouring over the map.

"They are ancient beasts, tails ten, eleven, twenty, thirty, hundred, thousand, ten thousand, million, trillion, and quadrillion." Naruto explained. The two young men continued to look through documents for another few hours.

"Well I think we need to start searching for them. We should start with the one sealed away in The land of Night, the one marked with the Keibi (quadrillion)." Naruto said. Gaara nodded and they went to get the other Kage.

~ two days later~

Once they found the Tomb of the Reaper they quickly entered and headed to the center chamber.

"Hey Naruto, look at this." The Raikage said pointing to some inscription on the wall.

"Here lies the head of The Sacred Ten, the Element of Night, and the Keibi Jinchuuriki." Gaara read aloud. Naruto shrugged and approached the stone structure in the center of the room. He placed his hand on the lid and it began to glow. The Raikage pushed the lid off and it fell to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Gaara cautiously peeked into the box; inside rested a beautiful woman who would have been naked if not for the black sheet covering her body. Her silky, black hair fell perfectly around her shoulders and she looked peaceful.

"Well, we found her but how do we wake her up?" The Mizukage asked. The Kage looked at each other and shrugged. Nartuo pulled out the documents so he could read the instructions.

"Ok, I see now." Naruto walked over to the girl and bit is index finger. He wrote out a word on her forehead and it glowed and disappeared.

"Awaken. That's what I wrote in the language they use." He said. Her fingers started moving, then her arms, then her legs, and then finally her eyes blinked open.

~Keibi POV~

I blinked and did my best to clear my eyes. My head spun with questions and I sat up slowly, holding the sheet against me. I shoved my questions to the back of my mind and focused on my clothing. Shadows wrapped around my body and formed my clothing, a sleeveless, black v-neck that was like a sports bra that had a high collar that came up to the bottom of my ears. It was wide so you could still see all my features. I was wearing black short shorts, black fingerless gloves, and regular black ninja shoes. I sat up and threw my legs over the side of the stone box.

"Can I have some help getting up? I've probably been sleeping for many years so I will need a second to get used to walking." I asked quietly. The red headed male seemed captivated by me, but it was the blonde that helped me.

"Oh, right, sorry." He helped me take the first couple of steps, which were shaky. I quickly got used to waking and was able to be on my own.

"If you don't mind my asking, what is the reason you have awakened me?" I asked.

"We will explain everything back in Konoha, I assume you're hungry. I'm Naruto by the way." Naruto said. My stomach growled extremely loud and it echoed of the walls.

"I…. I 'm so very sorry, that was so unlady like!" I apologized and bowed while blush scorched my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, it's a natural thing. I'm Gaara." Gaara laughed. He held out his hand to shake and I took a step forward to shake it….. and fell on him, LIKE A BOSS! I jumped up and bowed many times, my face completely scarlet now.

"I'm so very sorry! I'm so clumsy! I apologize sincerely!" I couldn't believe what I had done and I was totally humiliated, here I was the most powerful Jinchuuriki of all time, daughter of the Sage of Six Paths…. That's right…. They probably didn't know. I straightened up suddenly, my steely composure returned. The room was silent; my company wasn't quite sure what to make of me yet.

"Right, to Purity Forest." I murmured. I stomped my foot and the group instantly vanished into smoke.

~ The next day at Suna~

"Kazekage-sama, we do not think it a wise choice to let this woman stay with you, we do not know her, nor do we even know if she is good." A council member said. The council had called a meeting, fearing for Gaara's safety.

"I can assure you I am no threat to Gaara. He was extremely kind to allow me to stay with him." I said in my utmost politeness. The council members looked at each other and one of them opened their mouth to speak but Gaara cut them off.

"I do not care about your opinion, she is staying with me and that is final." Gaara said flatly. He got up and motioned for me to follow him. I followed him out of the room.

"My siblings should be home by now, would you like to meet them?" Gaara asked me. I nodded and he took me to his house.

"Gaara is that you?" A female voice called from his living room.

"Yes, I brought a friend to meet you." Gaara said walking into the living room. I suddenly became shy and hung back. He turned around and gave me an encouraging smile. I slowly walked into the room. A blonde girl that wore her hair in four pig tails and had turquoise eyes was sitting on the couch.

"Temarik, this is Karasu, Karasu, this is Temari." Gaara introduced. Temari hopped up off the couch and stuck out her hand.

"Hello Karasu! So, are you and Gaara friends…. Or more than friends?" Temari asked waggling her eyebrows.  
"Erm…. More like acquaintances." I said. Temari frowned and walked into the kitchen muttering about how Gaara needs to get a pretty girlfriend.

"Hey Gaara, you home?" A male voice called out. A boy with brown hair and purple face paint came bounding down the stairs.

"Kankuro, this is Karasu." Gaara said, introducing me once more.

"So you finally found a girlfriend that's a looker! Nice job little bro!" Kankuro said patting Gaara on the back. He rolled his eyes and guided me upstairs to his study.

"You will stay in the guest room right across the hall from my room." He said pointing to a door on the way. I nodded and followed silently. Once in the study I took a seat across from him.

"So, what I want to discuss right now is what our next move should be." He said. I looked at the maps and charts he put in front of me.

"Well I think you and I should go and resurrect Arashi since his tomb is close to here, and Naruto should take his wife and resurrect Tamashi, his tomb is about ten minutes from the north most part of the forest." I said. Gaara nodded and went to converse with Naruto.


	2. Arashi! Tamashi!

**Hey guys! So I have officially decided that it will be Karasu X Tamashi which helps a lot with my writers block! There will be different pairings all throughout the story. If anyone would like to have their OC's in the story that would be helpful because I still have think up ten people for the copy cat Akatsuki -.-' well read, enjoy, and review! **

**Third person POV**

Hinata gathered her things and made Naruto and her a packed lunch to take with them. The journey to the tomb should only take half a day so she thought it would be nice to have a picnic before returning. Thinking for a second she realized they would have an extra buddy so she packed another lunch.

"Babe, you ready to go?" Naruto asked his wife. She smiled and nodded and the two headed out the door. They walked through the forest holding hands and telling jokes. When they were bored of walking Naruto let Kyuubi out of his seal and the two rode him to the Tomb of The Demon.

"This is as far as I go pup, this demon way outdates me." Kyuubi informed his companions.  
"Thanks Kyuu I understand, talk to you soon." Naruto said dismissing the beast. It was a quick walk to the center of the tomb where a black coffin sat in the center of the room. Naruto placed his hand on the lid and it shattered into pieces. Repeating the process he had with awakening Karasu, he wrote awaken in blood on the young man's forehead. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. He had raven black hair that had the swoopy look and red eyes. He was just wearing a pair of regular ninja shoes, the typical jonin pants, and a black shirt.

"Woah, you look just like Karasu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Whatever." The boy grunted; only seeming interested when Karasu was mentioned. Hinata stepped forward and bowed.

"Hello, I am Hinata Uzumaki, wife to Naruto Uzumaki, the current nine tailed beast holder." She said politely. The boy stepped out of the box and bowed back.

"I am Tamashi, partner of Karasu and holder of the trillion tails, the Chobi." Tamashi said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hokage of the leaf village and holder of Kyuubi." Nartuo introduced himself.

"Kyuubi, he was always one of Karasu's favorites of the young beasts." Tamashi mused. The three left the tomb and walked halfway back to the village, where they found a small clearing and Hinata set up the picnic.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Tamashi said.

"Love you babe." Naruto said, bumping her with his elbow and smiling his famous fox like smile. Tamashi took note of this and nodded in approval, _He is the perfect match for Kyuubi_.

~Meanwhile somewhere near Suna~

"How odd, this part of the desert is stormy looking." Gaara noted. I sighed and nodded.

"Arashi is the holder of the storm beast, the millions tails a.k.a Okubi." I told him.

"Speaking of tails, how can you all have so many tails?" Gaara asked me. I had been expecting this so I sat down behind a rock outcropping that provided some shelter from the whipping sand and motioned for Gaara to sit next to me.

"The tail numbers tell you how powerful we are, but we do not actually have that many tails. In my case, I have three different beasts inside of me that all mash together to form the Keibi. Not all of us have more than one beast sealed within us." I explained.

"I see, so how many tails do you have actually then?" He asked.

"Well depending on which beast I choose to take the form of it could either be nine, twelve, or one." I told him. He nodded, satisfied for now.

As we neared the Tomb of Storms I began to get more excited, Arashi had been a close friend back in the day and I was missing him dearly at a time like this. Don't get me wrong, Gaara is a nice guy, but he's just so serious all the time. We arrived at the entrance to the tomb but instead of going through all the hallways I decided to go with the more direct route; straight though the walls! I shoved the lid off of Arashi's coffin and slapped him in the face.

"Wake the fuck up storm boy! I demand a hug!" I said.

"Ow! Come here bitch!" Arashi said, opening his arms, I jumped into them and laughed. Gaara coughed awkwardly.

"Ahem. I don't mean to break up the reunion but Naruto and the others are on their way to Suna with Tamashi right now." Gaara said all businesslike. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot. We appeared in Gaara's home. Kankuro was lucky, yet unlucky at the same time because I landed on top of him ungracefully.

"Oy! You weigh too much, get off!" Kankuro muttered. I did as he asked, then wacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He cried.

"Never comment on a woman's weight Kankuro." I scolded. He muttered something and walked into his room, slamming the door.

"Well these clothes bore me already so I'm going to change." I said. Arashi shrugged, he was wearing a yellow tee shirt, light wash jeans, and regular ninja shoes, so he was ready for anything. I ran up to my room, or what I thought was my room. The walls were a scarlet red and most of the furniture was a dark oak.

"Um Karasu, this is my room." Gaara said from behind me. I blushed and walked across the hall.

"Right sorry, I guess I got a little confused." I said before shutting the door of my room. _Well that was awkward; I hope I remember where my room is from now on for it could get really awkward._ I thought to myself. I changed into a black sleeveless hoodie that was a lot like a sports bra and put on some black converse.

"Yep that'll do." I said to myself after looking in the mirror. I put the hood up and walked out into the living room just as the doorbell rang. Naruto, Hinata, and a bunch of people I didn't know walked in. I smiled and shook hands with everyone but I didn't see Tamashi. My smile faded and I sulked up to my room. I flopped onto my bed, face down.

"Why was I so excited anyway?" I mumbled into the blanket.

"You know I really hate it when you mumbled Karasu."

"TAMASHI!" I squealed, flying into his arms. He laughed and hugged me back just as tightly.

"Missed you too. Now come on, we have people to talk to." He said jerking his head in the direction of the living room. I scurried after him and we arrived together.

"Tamashi, good to see you man." Arashi said. The two man hugged while I sat down next to Hina-chan.

"Let's get down to business." Gaara said. Neji and Sasuke nodded but I rolled my eyes.

"Why is he so serious all the time?" I whined. Tamashi it me on the head and shushed me. Gaara was busy staring blankly at me so Naruto spoke up.

"Ok so, who do we resurrect next?" He asked. I stared at Tamashi and he stared back. I widened my eyes and he looked at me like I was a weirdo. I kissed him on the cheek and jumped up.

"Right, well Seikatsu and Seikara are in the same place so Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, and Ino can go get those two. Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Temari can resurrect Arashi's partner Hibana. Gaara, Kankuro, TenTen, and Neji I want you to resurrect both Kasai and Yaku. I'll take Tamashi and Arashi to resurrect Chikyu and his partner Shizen." I said, listing off all the retrieval teams and the people they needed to resurrect. I yawned, feeling very tired.

"Well we've all had a long day, let's get some sleep." Gaara said.

"Come on Tamashi, you are staying in my room with me." I said sleepily.

"Um, is that appropriate?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, I have gone too long without my Tama-bear." I said, using Tamashi's nickname.

"She cuddles me when she sleeps. I keep her nightmares away." Tamashi explained while shrugging. We went up to my room and Tamashi pulled off his shirt and pants, then crawled into the bed.

"Be out in a minute." I chimed quietly. I put on some short black pj shorts and a black tank top. I slipped into the bed and curled up with one arm over Tamashi's rock hard abbs, the other arm hugged against my own chest, and my head on his chest.

"Good night Karasu." Tamashi whispered.

"Goodnight Tamashil." I whispered back, snuggling closer to his warm body.

"…"

"Yes Karasu?" Tamashi asked.

"I love you." The words where almost inaudible coming from my lips. I felt Tamashi tense, his breathing stopped.

"I love you too." He whispered back with the same volume level. I blushed and finally allowed my heavy eyelids to close.

~my dream~

"_Karasu, I vow to forever be by your side. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Tamashi said while pulling me close to him._

"_I…I feel the same way Tamashi. I….I love you too." I admitted sheepishly. He leaned in and his face was only inches from mine._

"_Kiss me." He whispered. We leaned closer and then…_

~End dream~

My eyes snapped open. My face was only centimeters away from Tamashi's. My breath hitched in my throat and I stopped breathing. _WHAT THE HELL WAS I DREAMING!_ I screamed in my mind. I observed Tamashi's features. _He is so cute when he's asleep… wait…. What am I thinking?! _I jumped up out of the bed and ran around the house screaming like a mad woman, my face scarlet and my hair messed up from sleeping. Everyone raced out of their rooms to see what was wrong.

"Karasu, what's wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" Tamashi asked. He was so close I could smell him, he smelled like chocolate. _Man I love chocolate. Wait no! no I don't!_ Tamashi placed his hand gently on my face with a worried expression.

"Karasu?" He asked quietly. My face turned a deep red and the world went black.


End file.
